nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Greatest Threat of All
The Greatest Threat of All is a movie-based project created and directed by RoachTheIntelCollector, while it is produced by Morningwood Entertainment. It is his second movie project, the first being Day of the Departed. The movie serves as a massive crossover between the protagonists and antagonists of both the Roach Chronicles and the Eclipse Warfare series. The movie's plot sees the sudden return of the thought-to-be-deceased Ataraxia, where he plans to forge a new weapon with the assistance of the revived past villains from both the Roach Chronicles and Eclipse Warfare series. In an effort to stop the greatest threats in all of history, the protagonists must join together before Ataraxia and the villains can complete the weapon and ensure a villainous rule in all of existence. The movie is preceeded by the "War of Vengeance" saga of the Roach Chronicles. Chronologically, it is the fifty-eighth map of the Roach Chronicles, and the thirteenth saga overall. Cast Protagonists * Gigabyte/Roach - RoachTheIntelCollector * O'Ryan - "OOthehunter" * Chris - "SgtBlockBuster" * TJ - "TJtheGod1" * Alex "Rook" Miller - Tom Cruise * "Athena" - Julia Dietze * Alain Bourden - Anakin Nakamura * Jack McMack - Greedyselfish * Ben Crawford - Aaron Eckhart * Jacob Roberts - Patrick J. Adams * Daniela Knight - Jaimie Alexander * Patrick West - Shannon McCormick * Samuel Higgins - Clark Gregg * Samantha Maxis - Grace Kaufman Antagonists * Ataraxia - Scott McNeil * Tom McPhillian - Kevin Spacey * Amsel Caligari - Udo Kier * Paul Thompson - Zombiehunter115 * Omnitron - James Spader * Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny - Ebon Shadowshot * Edward Richtofen - Nolan North * Xarcoh - RoachTheIntelCollector Plot Prologue The movie opens showing many flashbacks leading up to the events of the movie. The flashbacks first show parts of SEAL Team Five's journey, such as Station Eleven, Endgame, Finis, Carnage, Age of Extinction, and Deadline. Following these flashbacks, flashbacks of the "Gruntijackal Phase" of the Roach Chronicles are shown, such as Day of the Departed, The Omega Key, The Rebirth, Divided Reality, and The Final Struggle. After these flashbacks, one last set of flashbacks are shown as they travel into a space background, recaping the events of the Eclipse Warfare series, showing the four characters meeting for the first time, the battle against the Cricket during Project Omega, Brian and McPhillian's battle during Mines of Despair, Amsel being striked down by McPhillian in Day of Reckoning, and the final battle against Ataraxia in Adventure's End. During the flashback of Adventure's End, parts of the ending cutscene is shown, most notably "Athena" and Ataraxia's final struggle within the Iron Doom. As it approaches the black hole, "Athena" tells Ataraxia that it ends now. As Ataraxia screams in horror, the tank is consumed by the black hole. The scene ends in a blinding light. which transitions into the next scene. Plot Act I On April 25th, 2019, shortly after the events of Deadline, a large black void opens near Earth. The now heavily-damaged Iron Doom soon flies out from the void as it closes behind it. As it hurls towards Earth, it spirals out of control, awakening both Ataraxia and "Athena" within the tank. As the two come of their senses, the tank crashes into a field roughly 30 miles from Washington D.C., alerting SEAL Team Five, who was nearby at the White House when they heard the loud crash, which echoed across the city. The two crawl out from the smoldering wreckage, where they both continue their fighting. However, despite what just occurred, Ataraxia was still too strong for "Athena" to handle on her own, with Ataraxia soon repeatedly punching her unconscious. As "Athena" laid unconscious in the field, Ataraxia looked around, sensing a strange power surge unlike anything he has ever felt. As the sound of sirens neared the wreckage, Ataraxia re-entered the Iron Doom, where he pulled out a small black device and planted it in "Athena"'s navel. Ataraxia soon fled from the site as the police and military arrived at the scene shortly after his escape. A few days later on the 29th, "Athena" awakens in a military hospital at the Marine Barracks in Washington, D.C., where she is greeted by the five members of SEAL Team Five, consisting of Roach/Gigabyte, O'Ryan, Chris, TJ, and Rook. The team questions what happened, with "Athena" explaining she is from the year 2254, saying she sacrificed herself in order to defeat the evil Ataraxia by allowing herself to be consumed by a black hole with him, where she explains it transported the two to this timeline in 2019. Curious, Roach questions who Ataraxia was, with "Athena" explaining that Ataraxia was an ancient evil that was trapped within the depths of space following the creation of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, a powerful weapon capable of resurrection. This alerts Rook, who explains to Roach that while restoring the Time Blade, they encountered Xarcoh, who was wielding a strange gauntlet-like weapon. Shocked by this, "Athena" continues her story, saying that the Gauntlet of Ataraxia was merely a prototype, with Ataraxia using the Gauntlet of Ataraxia as a base to create a much more powerful gauntlet known as the Infinity Gauntlet, which required six powerful Infinity Stones in order to fully reach the weapon's true potential to control every aspect of existence. "Athena" further explains that Ataraxia planned on wiping out most of life on Earth in her time in order to complete his search of the Infinity Stones more efficiently. O'Ryan then proceeds to question "Athena" on the Infinity Stones. "Athena" explains that there are six Infinity Stones in total, saying that they were created when existence first came to be, saying that all of them had seperate abilities, but were nonetheless still equally powerful and deadly. "Athena" explains the first Infinity Stone was the Reality Stone, saying that a being of pure power over destiny could obtain the Reality Stone from an ancient temple deep within Yucatan with the use of their tremendous powers. "Athena" then explains the next Infinity Stone was the Space Stone, saying that it could manifest itself by absorbing half of the soul of a master of Space. She then continues on by explaining the next Infinity Stone was the Time Stone, saying that it was melted down into Chronosteel, a powerful substance capable of absorbing powers over time. Rook interrupts her, saying she could be referring to the Time Blade, which they had stored away at Fort Knox. "Athena" then continues, explaining the Soul Stone next, saying that only a being with no soul could acquire it from a cave system hidden within a volcano on Hawaii. "Athena" explains the last two Infinity Stones, the Power and Mind Stones, saying that a being with smarts could get the Mind Stone from the ruins of Rome, while the Power Stone's location was unknown to her. Suddenly, "Athena" realizes something, demanding to know where Ataraxia was. Meanwhile, Ataraxia has set up a base in a small underground facility, where he was using the device he placed on "Athena" eariler to listen into the converstation. "Athena" soon hears the beeping from the device before locating it, where she soon ripped it off of her. She then smashes it with her bare hand, where she realizes she just revealed the locations of all six Infinity Stones to Ataraxia. SEAL Team Five reassures "Athena", saying that there was no way that Ataraxia could get all six Infinity Stones alone. As the feed from the device dies, Ataraxia scoffs, saying that he does indeed plan on securing the six Infinity Stones, but not by himself. Ataraxia soon heads into another room of the facility, where he reveals that he has indeed forged the Infinity Gauntlet before exclaiming it was time to begin to hunt, explaining to himself that he knows just where to start. A couple days later on May 1st, Ataraxia arrives at Fort Knox, where he ruthlessly slaughters the guards guarding the facility. Ataraxia soon reaches the underground vault, where he secures the Time Blade. Suddenly, he is cornered by armed guards, who attempt to fire upon Ataraxia, but he pauses them with the Time Blade. Using the Time Blade, Ataraxia jumps forward in time, allowing him to escape Fort Knox and teleport to a secluded location. Armed with the Time Blade, Ataraxia uses the combined powers of all four attributes of time in order to tear open a gateway into time itself, where he calls upon some of the greatest villains to ever roam the universe, asking them to join him in his ranks as he assembles a weapon of unimaginable power. Soon, the departed spirits of Xarcoh, Edward Richtofen, Gruntijackal, Omnitron, Amsel Caligari, Tom McPhillian, and Paul Thompson emerge from the gateway. Using the Time Blade, Ataraxia restores all of them back into mortality. As the gateway closes, Ataraxia introduces himself, saying that he needs their combined efforts to assist him in ruling all of existence, saying each hold their own respective key in acquring one of the Infinity Stones for the Infinity Gauntlet. While the villains express their confusion, Ataraxia reassures them, saying he will explain it all in good time, but explains there is something that must first be done. Placing the Time Blade on the ground, he uses his powers to shatter the Time Blade, destroying the weapon. Ataraxia soon takes a piece of the Chronosteel from the destroyed blade and inserts it into the gauntlet, where the piece turns into the green Time Stone. Ataraxia then chuckles, explaining that there was much work to be done. Act II With the Time Blade destroyed, various wormholes throughout time started to appear as part of a temporal anomaly. In 2255, Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, and Ben Crawford are aboard a small spacecraft patrolling space when they receive word from the Galactic Council of Alliances of multiple temporal rifts forming throughout the galaxy. However, a temporal vortex soon forms in front of the spacecraft, ultimately sucking the three into it as it transports them to 2019, where their spacecraft crash-lands in the courtyard of the military base. "Athena", along with SEAL Team Five, rush outside, where the three space travelers emerge from the wreckage. Shocked by this, "Athena" calls out their names, catching their attention. The four soon rush in for a massive group hug, telling "Athena" that they've missed her so much and that everyone assumed that she was dead. "Athena" explains that she's just fine, introducing them to SEAL Team Five. Roach interrupts the happy renuion, saying that there are much bigger threats in the universe than anything else. Roach explains that he received word of the Fort Knox heist from Command, and that Ataraxia has destroyed the Time Blade in order to obtain the Time Stone. He also explains that Ataraxia was successful in using the Time Blade before its destruction to revive almost every villain they've ever encountered. SEAL Team Five soon requests the soldiers of the Eclipse Military to follow them inside, where they debrief them of the situation. At the same time, Ataraxia and the villains are assembled in Ataraxia's underground facility, where he explains the first part of his plan; divide and conquer. Ataraxia explains that the heroes will no doubtly attempt to stop their plans, saying that they must get ahead of the action before it even begins. Using the intel gathered, Ataraxia explains that each of the villains serve a greater purpose; to acquire one of the legendary Infinity Stones. Comparing the requirements to obtain the Infinity Stones with the villains, Ataraxia formulates a plan, dividing the villains to different parts of the world in order to acquire the Infinity Stones; Richtofen and Gruntijackal would travel to the temple in Yucatan in order to obtain the Reality Stone, Amsel and Thompson were charged with obtaining the Mind Stone from Rome, Omnitron and Xarcoh were tasked with acquiring the Soul Stone from Hawaii, and McPhillian and Ataraxia would pursue the Space and Power Stones when the time was right. Meanwhile, the heroes also begin to plot out where to go in order to prevent the villains from getting the stones; "Athena", Alain, and O'Ryan would travel to Yucatan, Jack, TJ, and Rook would head to Hawaii, and Ben and Chris would travel to Rome. Roach then explains that he will utilize the wormholes to travel to another timeline for refuge, saying that he holds the Space Stone within his soul. When Chris questions where in time he planned on going, Roach reassures him, saying he knows a place in time that would suit him best. With this, the heroes split up for their respective missions, with Roach allowing himself to be consumed by a temporal vortex, landing in a grassy field near Green Mountain on September 13th, 2028, six days after the events of The Final Struggle. On May 5th, after a few days of traveling, "Athena", Alain, and O'Ryan reach Yucatan, where they locate the temple described by "Athena". On the way up to the temple, the three discuss just what Ataraxia planned on doing with the Infinity Gauntlet. Eventually, the trio enter the temple, where they are forced to dodge several traps. After navigating the labyrinth within the temple, the team reaches the treasure room of the temple, where an altar depicting the Reality Stone was found. Knowing that the altar was what would summon the Reality Stone, the trio planned to destroy it until they were interrupted by Richtofen and Gruntijackal. A fight ensures, but Gruntijackal, using the remaining powers over destiny he still had, defeats the trio, knocking them aside. The trio attempt to recover, but are held at gunpoint by Richtofen. With the trio out of the way, Gruntijackal approaches the altar, using his powers to send a beam of Dark Creation into it. As the altar fills up with a red liquid, it materializes into the red Reailty Stone. Gruntijackal soon takes it, ordering Richtofen that it was time to say their goodbyes. Richtofen nods and follows Gruntijackal out of the room while still holding the trio at bay with his gun. Using the Reality Stone, Gruntijackal transforms the temple into a twisted nightmare-filled plain, saying that if the trio ever wanted to leave, they must fight off their darkest fears before teleporting away with Richtofen. Knowing they have no other choice, the trio are forced to fight through the temple, facing their fears while ultimately conquering them. Upon exiting the temple, the three realize that the others are in grave danger as well. In Rome, Ben and Chris arrive at the Flavian Amphitheatre, the resting place of the Mind Stone. Upon entering the colosseum, the gates close behind them. Amsel soon announces himself with the use of a megaphone, revealing some of his dark history and work with the Coil Arms Division. Paul also appears, using his own megaphone to explain that they must prove themselves in combat before revealing that they had already acquired the yellow Mind Stone. Using it, Amsel telekinetically opens one of the gates, revealing the Coil Arms Division's most deadliest weapon, the Cricket. Amsel explains that Ataraxia used the Time Stone to resurrect the beast, with Paul further explaining that they were able to use the Mind Stone to permanently neutralize the after effects of the Hybrillium within the beast, making it so that it would never attack its creators ever again. With the snap of his fingers, Paul unleashes the Cricket, forcing Ben and Chris into a ruthless battle. However, the two heroes utilize the Cricket's reckless behavior to their own advantage, using it to cause the Cricket to constantly ram itself into the walls of the arena until it accidentally breaks open the exit. The two heroes flee, with Amsel ordering the Cricket after them while Amsel and Paul escaped with the Mind Stone. A long chase through Rome begins, ending with the Cricket being run over by a passing freight train, killing it once again. In Hawaii, Jack, TJ, and Rook are rappeling down a chopper towards a hidden cave entrance on the side of Kilauea, an active volcano. As they progress through the cave, they are suddenly ambushed by Omnitron. During their struggle, Rook questions if he has already obtained the Soul Stone, but Omnitron explains that someone else with no soul is in the process of taking it. As Omnitron is about to completely overpower them, Jack remembers the EMP Grenades that were used to disable the Iron Doom, using one to temporarily disable Omnitron. With Omnitron dealt with for the time being, the three continue into the cave, where they find Xarcoh obtaining the Soul Stone. O'Ryan questions how Xarcoh was obtaining the orange Soul Stone, saying that only a being with no soul could take it, remarking that he developed a soul of his own. Xarcoh explains that there was a price he had to pay, saying he had to sacrifice his own soul in order to obtain the Soul Stone. Omnitron soon appears behind the heroes, saying they could not possibly win the war before turning his arm into his signature grenade launcher. As he shoots it, the trio dodge the grenade, but the ensuing explosion re-triggers the volcano. As the cave collapses, Xarcoh uses his powers to teleport away with Omnitron with the Soul Stone in hand. The trio is forced to flee from the cave, where they are extracted by a helicopter. As the helicopter leaves Hawaii, "Athena" radios in, requesting an extraction from Yucatan. Chris radios in as well, saying that Amsel and Paul escaped with the Mind Stone. Act III Regrouping at the military base, the team discuss that their primary focus was to find Roach within the time he escaped to and protect him from Ataraxia and his forces. However, the sounds of chaos soon erupt within the base, as Ataraxia and McPhillian fight their way through the base. The team rushes outside, where they corner Ataraxia and McPhillian after a brief struggle. Suddenly, the other villains arrive one-by-one, revealing the Infinity Stones they recovered. As they insert them into the Infinity Gauntlet, Ataraxia becomes more and more powerful. Ataraxia demands to know where Roach is, but the heroes explain they actually have no idea where Roach disappeared to. Unfazed by this, Ataraxia uses the Time Stone to create a gateway into time, saying that he will find Roach. As the villains follow Ataraxia, the heroes give chase as well. Meanwhile, Roach travels into the city of Green Mountain, where he locates the entrance to Dr. Samuel Higgins' lab. As Higgins answers the door, Roach explains that the universe is in grave danger. Reluctantly, Higgins opens the door and lets Roach inside. Roach soon introduces himself, saying he traveled to this timeline in order to escape from Ataraxia and his evil forces, saying they were seeking out the Infinity Stones in order to assemble the Infinity Gauntlet. Roach reveals that within his soul is the Space Stone, saying the villains would no doubtly go after him. Upon arriving in Higgins' main lab, he introduces Roach to Jacob Roberts, Patrick West, Daniela Knight, and her adopted daughter Samantha Maxis. Higgins explains they were studing the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, which was formerly wielded by Xarcoh, one of their greatest enemies. Roach soon explains that the gauntlet belonged to Ataraxia, explaining the gauntlet served as a prototype for the Infinity Gauntlet. Patrick explains to Roach that the Gauntlet of Ataraxia was powered by three power sources and shows him the gauntlet on the table. Upon closer inspection, Roach notices a secret compartment within the gauntlet. Upon opening it, Roach discovers the purple Power Stone within it. At that moment, Ataraxia enters the room with the nearly completed Infinity Gauntlet, revealing that he already knew the location of the Power Stone, explaining that he used it as the primary power source for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia during his experiments, but never removed it upon seeing that it gave the gauntlet its extra powers. Roach quickly blasts Ataraxia down with his own powers, ordering the four to escape with the Gauntlet of Ataraxia. As the five scatter, Ataraia readies the Infinity Gauntlet. As the other villains enter the lab, Ataraxia orders them to get the Gauntlet of Ataraxia while he personally dealt with Roach. As the four heroes run through the city, they ultimately collide with the other heroes on Main Street. Seeing that they were Roach's friends, the four explain that the Gauntlet of Ataraxia contained the Power Stone within it. Suddenly, the other villains appear, ordering them to surrender the gauntlet. As Patrick puts the gauntlet back on his arm, he tells the villains that if they wanted the gauntlet, they were going to have to pry it off his arm before the heroes charge into battle. A long fight begins, each adversary equally matched. Meanwhile, Roach continues to run through the alleyways of the city before being cornered by Ataraxia. Seeing that there was no other choice, Roach tells Ataraxia that he would never allow Ataraxia to succeed, pulling out his Desert Eagle. After a moment of hesitation, Roach ultimately shoots himself in the head, killing himself but ultimately preventing Ataraxia from acquring the Space Stone. Undeterred, Ataraxia uses the Time Stone to briefly rewind time, preventing Roach's death. Ataraxia soon uses the Soul Stone to forcefully remove Roach's soul, where he tears it in half, revealing the blue Space Stone, which he inserts into the Infinity Gauntlet. As he inserts Roach's damaged soul back into his body, Roach collapses to the ground in sheer pain. Ataraxia soon grabs Roach by the neck, saying he would be useful later on. Back on Main Street, the heroes have defeated most of the villains. However, Ataraxia teleports to the battle with the use of the Space Stone, revealing the weakened Roach. Ataraxia explains that if they wish to save their friend, they must hand over the Power Stone, otherwise he would kill Roach. Roach attempts to explain to the heroes that protecting the stone was more important than him, but Ataraxia proceeds to throw Roach onto the ground. As Ataraxia prepares to kill him with the Infinity Gauntlet, the heroes ultimately decide to give the Power Stone to Ataraxia, much to Roach's despair. As Roach weakly crawls towards the heroes, Patrick removes the Power Stone from the gauntlet and throws it to Ataraxia. As Ataraxia places the final stone into the Infinity Gauntlet, causing his physical appearance to drastically change, all while taunting the heroes to run. As the heroes flee with the weakened Roach, Ataraxia turns to the defeated villains, saying that they have ultimately outlived their usefulness to Ataraxia. Realizing that Ataraxia has betrayed him, the villains battle Ataraxia, but he proved to be far too powerful for any of them to handle, not even the Emperor of Destiny could stop the combined powers of the Infinity Stones. Eventually, Ataraxia uses the Power Stone to destroy the villains one-by-one. As Ataraxia laughs in victory, he soon proclaims that there will be some drastic changes coming to the universe. Act IV At Higgins' lab, the heroes are desperately attempting to heal Roach by reparing him manually. Higgins soon unveils an experimental power core he created, saying it could help regenerate his soul until he got his strength back. After inserting it into Roach, the ground shook, causing some of the heroes to fall onto the ground. Chris realizes that Ataraxia has begun his new reign of terror, saying that with the Infinity Gauntlet, he was practically unstoppable. As Higgins and Ben help Roach up, the latter explains that even though it may seem impossible, he believes that they could defeat Ataraxia all together, explaining that there is never a task too difficult, and that there is never a sacrifice too great. Motivated by Roach's words, the heroes form the "United Heroes" and begin to formulate a plan to defeat Ataraxia once and for all. After some time of planning, the heroes exit the lab, where they see a massive dark storm forming in the skies above the world. The heroes then spot Ataraxia using the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy an entire building with a powerful blast from the Power Stone. The heroes catch Ataraxia's attention, demanding him to give up while he still had the chance. Ataraxia sadistically laughs at this comment, saying that he controls all aspects of the universe, saying that no one would dare to stand in his way before teleporting away in a beam of golden energy. As the heroes look around, Ataraxia appears higher up in the sky, using the gauntlet to thrust into the ground below, sending out a powerful shockwave, knocking down the heroes and creating a small crater where he landed. Roach then orders the heroes to scatter across the city in order to preoccupy Ataraxia. As the heroes scatter, Ataraxia comments to himself that the fun is just about to begin. "Athena", Daniela, and Samantha find themselves near town square, where Ataraxia teleports to with the Space Stone. Ataraxia tells the trio that they are making his job much easier and attempts to blast the three with the Power Stone, but they dodge the beam. A struggle between the trio and Ataraxia begins while Roach, Higgins, and Alain set up an overwatch position from an adjacent building. Roach unpacks an explosive tipped crossbow, saying that while Ataraxia himself may be powerful, they could render him powerless by destroying the gauntlet. Roach hands the crossbow to Higgins, saying that no matter what happens, he must wait for Roach's order, saying that once he says "endgame", Higgins is to fire the bolt onto the gauntlet. Roach soon leaves the building as Higgins looks at the crossbow in worry. Meanwhile, the other heroes are running to the trio's aid in fighting Ataraxia, having evacuated the rest of the city. As the fighting continues, Roach silently attempts to ambush Ataraxia, but cannot find a clear window of opportunity. As Ataraxia begins to overpower the heroes, Roach uses his radio to contact Higgins and Alain, asking if they were ready, to which the two reply back saying that they were. As Ataraxia begins to charge up the Infinity Gauntlet for his most powerful attack, Roach charges Ataraxia and pushes against the gauntlet just before Ataraxia can send a beam of energy out. As the two struggle, Ataraxia says his efforts are hopeless, saying there is nothing that could be done. Roach then cheekly replies that this was merely his ultimate endgame, ultimately giving the signal to fire. Higgins then fires the crossbow, with the arrow landing on side of the gauntlet. As the beeping of the arrow intensified, Ataraxia could only watch in shock as the arrow exploded, knocking the two backwards and ripping the gauntlet clean off of Ataraxia's arm. As the gauntlet laid on the ground, now heavily damaged, the two crawl towards the gauntlet. However, the other heroes tackle down the weakened Ataraxia, holding him at bay. As Roach weakenly stands up with the damaged Infinity Gauntlet, he tells Ataraxia that is reign of terror ends. Ataraxia then chuckles to himself, saying that they have no idea what they've done. Roach then discovers a secret compartment within the gauntlet, revealing a time bomb. As the countdown reached 30 seconds, Roach furiously used the gauntlet to fire a combined beam of all six Infinity Stones towards Ataraxia, ultimately killing him once and for all. With little to no time left, Roach desperately tells the heroes to take cover. The heroes flee as Roach drops the gauntlet and attempts to take cover, but the explosion knocks him clean off of his feet, sending him flying into a brick wall. As the smoke settled, the Infinity Gauntlet laid in pieces on the ground, with all six Infinity Stones shattered in pieces around the gauntlet. The heroes rush to Roach's aid, who was laying on his back. As the heroes gather around him, Roach pries open his chest, revealing the damaged power core, which had a large piece of shrapnel within it. Roach then thanks Higgins, saying that if that power core wasn't there, Roach would have surely perished. The heroes then celebrate their victory as the people of Green Mountain return to congratulate the heroes for their heroic actions. Epilogue Sometime later, the heroes gather at Higgins' lab, where they destroy the Gauntlet of Ataraxia. Roach then does a toast, saying that their combined efforts as one were able to finally put an end to the ancient evil of Ataraxia and saved the universe from his dark wrath. The heroes then threw a massive party, where they celebrated their victory. After the party, Higgins finalizes a teleportation device, saying that it should allow SEAL Team Five and the four Eclipse Army soldiers to return to their own timelines. Higgins then hands Roach and "Athena" smaller handheld devices, saying they could allow them to return to this timeline through the teleporter. As everyone said their goodbyes, the heroes soon returned to their own time periods. The credits soon play afterwards. Videos 06. Terra (Project Destati DARKNESS)|Main theme of the movie. Prime Versus Bee (Transformers The Last Knight OST)|Theme used during "Athena" and Ataraxia's inital fight in Act I. Adventure's End - Mario & Luigi Dream Team Music Extended|Ataraxia's final boss theme. Gallery InfinityGauntlet.png|The Infinity Gauntlet, the main quest item of the movie. AtaraxiaThanosForm1.jpg|Ataraxia as "Thanos" upon completing the Infinity Gauntlet. AtaraxiaThanosForm2.jpg|Ataraxia as "Thanos" using the Power Stone. Trivia * This is the first story to feature multiple main protagonists and antagonists from different sagas, timelines, and games coming together. * Much of the ideas behind the story was inspiried by Avengers: Infinity War, notably Ataraxia's goal to collect all Infinity Stones for the Infinity Gauntlet. ** Coincidentally, the form Ataraxia assumed upon assembling the complete Infinity Gauntlet is actually Thanos. *** Unlike Thanos, Ataraxia intends to use the Infinity Gauntlet to control all of existence, making him one of the most powerful beings, surpassing the Emperor of Destiny due to the combined powers of all six Infinity Stones. * Jenkins S115 SII, Greedyselfish, and Zombiehunter115 make cameo appearances in the film, voicing Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, and Paul Thompson respectively. ** Coincidentally, all of the three characters originated from the combined Eclipse Warfare series project. * Mack "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Rick Peterson, and Gary Arlington are the only active protagonists that don't appear in the movie. This is because of their retirement after being rescued following the events of Day of the Departed. ** The four Los Angeles Crime Family mobsters don't appear due to them being forever trapped within the Fractured Realm. Category:The Greatest Threat of All